Megaman X9
by MAVERICKHUNTERX2000
Summary: Our fellow hunters get rescued after their fight with Redips. What will be waiting for our hunters when they return to Giga City for repairs. And what developments happen when they return to Abel City. Future X/NANA pairing
1. Chapter 1 Ending Results

Title: **MEGAMAN X9**Category: Games » Mega ManAuthor: MAVERICKHUNTERX2000Language: English, Rating: Rated: MGenre: Romance/Hurt/ComfortPublished: 06-18-10, Updated: 06-19-10Chapters: 1, Words: 1,604

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Ending Result**

**MEGAMAN X9 NEW BEGINNINGS**

**A/N. THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT AT MAKING A MEGAMAN FANFIC. THIS STORY IS CONTINUING AFTER THE EVENTS OF MEGAMAN X8 + MEGAMAN X COMMAND MISSION. EVEN THOUGH COMMAND MISSION CAME OUT FIRST THEN MMX8 WAS RELEASE AFTERWARDS. THIS IS MY STORY OF WHAT HAPPENS AFTER COMMAND MISSION. AFTER EPILSON AND REDIPS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. READERS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW LATER ON IN THE STORY THAT I MAY NEED SOME IDEAS LATER ON HOW TO CONTINUE MY STORY. IT WONT BE TIL LATER ON WHERE I'LL LET YOU KNOW IN THE AUTHOR NOTES. HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER. READ AND ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1 ENDING RESULT**

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN**_

**X: LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT GUYS**

**ZERO: YEAH BUT WHERE ARE WE? AXL CAN YOU GET US A FIXED ON OUR LOCATION?**

**AXL: NO CAN DO, WERE TOO FAR OUT OF RANGE TO FIND OUT OUR LOCATION**

**X: I SEE... WELL WE HAVE TO WAIT IT OUT**

**ZERO:... HEY X**

**X: YEAH? **

**ZERO: ARE YOU OKAY? EVER SINCE WHAT HAPPENED TO FERHAM YOU SEEM DOWN **

**AXL: YEAH X, WHY IS THAT YOU SEEM LIKE YOU CHANGED EVER SINCE WE TOOK DOWN SIGMA. BUT THIS SORT OF THING NEVER USED TO FAZED YOU.**

**X: I'M SORRY GUYS, I...I..I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.**

**ZERO: ...YOU KNOW X THIS ISNT THE KIND THE THING TO KEEPFROM YOUR FREINDS. WE CAN LET HELP YOU BURDEN WHATEVERS ON YOUR MIND**

**AXL: BESIDES WHEN YOUR LIKE THIS ITS REALLY MAKES YOU REALLY UNDECISIVE AND MORE EMOTIONAL THAN I CANT EVEN STAND IT. YOURE BETTER OFF LETTING US HELP YOU.**

**X: THANKS GUYS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I MEAN IT.**

**ZERO: ITS NO PROBLEM, TELLS US WHATS EATING YOU?**

**MEANWHILE AT THE DESTROYED GIGA CITY...**

**?: WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU GUYS LET THEM UP THERE?**

**CINNAMON: WE DIDNT LEAVE THEM UP THERE, THEY WANTED US TO LEAVE SO WE WERENT CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE**

**MARINO: WE WOULDNT OF LET THEM, BUT THEY WAS SOMETHING OFF IN THAT REDIPS CHARACTER, HE WAS MORE DARKER,EVIL AND MORE SINISTER THAN ALL OF THE OTHER REPLOIDS WE FOUGHT.**

**MASSIMO: NONE OF OUR ATTACKS DIDNT EVEN AFFECT HIM, IT WAS AS IFWE WERENT EVEN THERE**

**MARINO: I DONT HOW STRONG THOSE THREE ARE, BUT THERES NO WAY IN HELL THEY CAN MATCH REDIPS UNMATCHED POWER**

**?: YOU MEAN THERE GOING TO DIE?...**

**MASSIMO,MARINO,CINNAMON: ...(SILENCE) **

**?: **_**(OH NO, ZERO AND AXL, ...X)...X...**_

**MARINO: DONT WORRY ABOUT NANA,TRUST ME IF THERES ANYBODY WHO CAN STOP REDIPS ITS X. WHEN I WAS TRYING TO KIDNAPPED CINNAMON EARLIER, HE WAS ABLE TO SAVE ME AND HELP ME GET EVEN WITH DR. PSYCHE. NOT ONLY THAT, AFTER BEING WITH HIM LONG ENOUGH I BELIEVE X IS MORE THAN CAPABLE TO HANDLE REDIPS**

**NANA: THANKS MARINO I NEEDED TO HEAR THAT**

**MARINO: AT ANY RATE, WE NEED TO FIND ALL THE SURVIVNG REBELLION SOLDIERS AND TEND TO THE WOUNDED CITIZENS AS WELL**

**GAUDILE: PANTS...HEY…PANTS...YOU GUYS...PANTS...I FOUND THEM, I FOUND X AND THE OTHERS**

**NANA: WHATS THEY'RE LOCATION?**

**GAUDILE: ABOUT 700 MILES OFF INTO THE PACIFIC OCEAN, WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME WE MUST HURRY AND GET INTO CONTACT LET'S GO!**

**WITH THAT SAID ALL OF THE REMAINING MEMBERS OF THE REBELLION FORCES RUSH OFF TO THE CENTRAL TOWER TO GET IN CONTACT WITH THEIR TEAMMATES LOST AT SEA**

**INSIDE THE BASE COMMAND ROOM, CENTRAL TOWER**

**NANA: WE FINALLY MADE IT, I NEED TO PUT IN THE PASSWORD TO ACCESS THE ROOM. OTHERWISE WE WONT BE ABLE TO USE THE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM.**

**IT TOOK SEVERAL MINUTES BEFORE NANA WAS FINALLY ABLE TO HAVE HER PASSWORD BE ACCEPTED, WITH THAT SHE WAS GLAD SHE WAS ABLE TO HELP FIND X AND THE OTHERS**

**GAUDILE: MY CHILD PLEASE REBOOT ALL OF THE SYSTEMS TO FOLLOW MY CONTROL AND COMMAND WHILE I GET IN CONTACT WITH THEM**

**NANA: UM, PROFESSOR?**

**GAUDILE: YES, WHAT IS NANA?**

**NANA: HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO FIND X AND THE OTHERS, WITH THE INTERFERENCE FROM THE EXPLOSION OF THE BLUE EARTH SATELLITE? ALSO FROM THAT OTHER EXPLOSION THAT I SAW EARLIER?**

**MARINO: NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO FIND THEM?**

**CINNAMON: YEAH PROFESSOR?**

**MASSIMO: HOW WAS IT YOU WAS ABLE TO GET A COMMUNICATION LINK UP WITH THEM?**

**GAUDILE: WELL TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS EVERYONE, I WAS ABLE TO REROUTE ALL OF OUR SYTEMS FROM TRANSPORTING TO LOCATING THROUGH SEVERAL SATELLITES IN SPACE. HOWEVER THE TRANSPORTING IS ONLY LIMITED TO A SHORT RANGE. ALSO THAT OTHER EXPLOSION WAS FROM A LARGE PORTION OF FORCE METAL. I'M ASSUMING FROM THE DENSITY OF THE INTERFERENCE IT IS CAUSING OUR COMMUNICATION SYSTEM, IT WAS FROM SUPRA FORCE METAL**

**MARINO: THAT EXPLOSIOIN CAME FROM SUPRA FORCE METAL?**

**MASSIMO: IT WAS JUST THAT ONE PIECE ALONE?**

**CINNAMON: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE PROFESSOR, FOR SOMETHING THAT SMALL TO BE SO POWERFUL?**

**GAUDILE: IN THEORY, IT IS POSSIBLE. BUT EVEN WITH THE MANUFACTURING OF ONE, IT'S HIGHLY POWERFUL AND HIGHLY UNSTABLE**

**NANA: (**_**THINKING) I JUST HOPE X WASN'T CAUGHT IN THE EXPLOSION**_

**GAUDILE: BUT ENOUGH IDLE CHIT CHAT EVERYONE, LETS GET THOSE YOUNG MEN BACK HERE ALIVE**

**EVERYONE: RIGHT**

**BLUE EARTH REMNANTS**

**ZERO: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING X, THAT WHAT WE DOING HERE IS POINTLESS?**

**X: I'M NOT SAYING THAT, IT JUST LOOK AT WHATS HAPPEN EACH TIME AN UPRISING HAS HAPPENED THAT WE PUT AN END TO**

**AXL: BUT X THATS NO REASON FOR US TO STOP WHAT WERE DOING AS HUNTERS**

**X:... MAYBE...**

**ZERO: YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE ALL RIGHT X? YOU SEEM A LITTLE OFF SINCE WHAT HAPPENED TO FERHAM.**

**X: I DON'T KNOW MAYBE ITS WHAT LUMINE SAID YEARS AGO THAT HAS ME ON EDGE. **_**THINKING IT BEEN BOTHERING ME SINCE THEN, CAN I REALLY STOP THE NEW GENERATION REPLOIDS?**_

**ZERO: I WOULDN'T WORRY SO MUCH ABOUT IT, BECOMING AN COPY OF SIGMA ISN'T EXACTLY EVOLUTION. MORE LIKE TAKING A STEP BACK, JUST A NEW REPLOID TAKING OLD IDEALS FROM ITS COPYING ABILITIES FROM OLDER REPLOIDS AND CALLING IT IT'S OWN.**

**AXL: X I COULDN'T WITH ZERO MORE, WHEN I WANTED TO BECOME A MAVERICK HUNTER I WANTED TO JOIN SO I CAN HELP THOSE WHO CANT THEMSELVES. BUT AFTER WHAT DURING THOSE UPRISING REALLY PUT EVERYBODY IN A TIGHT SITUATION. HONESTLY I DON'T THINK THE HUNTERS AT THE TIME WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE MY COPY ABILITIES AS THEY NOW.**

**X: YEAH...YOURE RIGHT IT IS OUR JOB ,BUT I STILL CANT GET OVER WHAT WE LOST DURING THE MAVERICK WARS. MAC, , DOUBLE,GENERAL, COLONEL,GATE,RED, ALL THOSE REPLOIDS WHO WERE INFLUENCED BY SIGMA AND HIS VIRUS, AND EVEN IRIS **

**AT THAT VERY MOMENT, ZERO TWITCHED AT THE NAME OF THE ONLY REPLOID HE'S EVER LOVED**

**X:...SORRY ZERO, I DIDN'T MEAN TO...**

**ZERO: IT'S OKAY X I GET IT, YOU WERE JUST MAKING A POINT. YOU WASN'T TRYING TO BRING IT UP LIKE THAT. BESIDES I'M COME TO TERMS THAT IT WAS I THAT TOOK THE LIFE OF MY LOVE AND HER BROTHER.**

**X: BUT STILL...**

**NANA:...X...X...X...CAN...YOU...HEAR...ME?**

**X:** **HUH? NANA IS THAT YOU?**

**NANA: YES X, I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE. IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT?**

**X: YEAH, WERE STUCK ON THE REMAINING PARTS OF BLUE EARTH. BUT WE'RE NOT SURE WHERE OUR LOCATING IS **

**NANA: HANG ON, WERE GOING TO GIVE YOU YOUR EXACT COORDINATES**

**AUTHOR NOTES: SORRY FOR THE SEVERAL OR MORE DO OVERS I HAVE DONE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT HAS BEEN REALLY DIFFICULT FOR ME TO GET THE CHAPTERS UP ON MY PAGE. SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR WHATEVER PROLONGED PERIODS I MIGHT HAVE WITH UP AND COMING CHAPTERS OR STORIES. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

**Megaman X9**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay, at first I couldn't come up with any ideas. Then I got lazy, then was getting ready for the heavy amount of work that was coming in to my job. Then preparing for the Holidays (Halloween,Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years). Then got busy at work again then got lazy so I'm really going to try to stay on track with this story so hopefully I don't lose focus. Anyway back to the summary of the story:**

**NANA with the help of Dr. Gaudile gotten in contact with X and the others, even with the heavy interference coming from the explosion of the Supra Force Metal. The Hunters themselves are relieved to hear a familiar voice to be in contact with, with them being so far form land. NANA didn't eavesdrop on the serious conversation that the Hunters were having and just caught them after the discussion has just ended. Anyway back to the story.**

**Chapter 2 Rescue**

**NANA: X, Zero, Axl are you guys ok?**

**X: Yeah**

**Zero: Im alright**

**Axl: Couldn't be better**

**NANA: **_**(thinking) thank goodness. Good give me a quick briefing on what happen after you guys left Giga City.**_

**X: NANA that can wait until later, could you guys send a rescue team over to pick us up. I highly doubt that the debris that were on will keep us afloat for that much longer.**

**NANA: R…..Right we'll be on our way. **_**(Thinking) that was weird, it felt as X was really not himself right now. I wonder if he's alrig….**_

**Dr. Gaudile: NANA**

**(Gasp)**

**Dr. Gaudile: We cant waste time for the moment, we have to get to them ASAP. Look!**

**Everyone look at the large monitor screen in the Command Room, it was a weak signal beacon. From where it was located it indicated that is where X and the others were at , but that the least of their worries.**

**Dr. Gaudile: That's is where the Hunters are at . However from what X was saying during their transmission that they were floating on some debris, if the debris cant stand afloat fro much longer they wont be able to withstand the pressure underwater once the debris makes its descend to the bottom of the ocean.**

**Everyone was in disbelief on what the they was just told, so there's wasn't a moment to lose.**

**Steel Massimo: So what are we waiting for, lets get airlift carrier and get out there and rescue them.**

**With that said Massimo, Marino, NANA and Cinnamon were heading over to the landing dock, or what was remaining standing.**

**After much effort and going through several landing docks they was able to find a aircraft that was still able to fly. But the real problem now was who was going to fly the aircraft?**

**Massimo: You guys I'll do it **

**Everyone look at Massimo with surprise, that he would have the knowledge to fly an aircraft, let alone an hovering one at that. Usually the aircraft would usually be an automatic cruise control. Within minutes they were off and heading towards the beacon.**

**NANA during the flight was navigating, getting the exact coordinates from Gaudile, who decided to stay at the base. Helping them stay on track of the beacon.**

**Dr. Gaudile: Good work you guys you should be picking up a stronger signal, since you're within the beacon's range. (**_**Thinking) but they better hurry the debris island should be sinking very soon. **_**Massimo fly faster we don't have any time to spare.**

**Massimo: Yes doctor**

**(Back on the remnants of the Blue Earth)**

**Axl: I wonder if X is right, I mean new Generation Reploids were responsible for the last two incidents that been sequestered. But when you look at it I could even go Maverick. Prototype or- huh?**

**While X and Zero were looking for any signs of rescue they were interrupted by Axl frantic behavior.**

**Axl: Hey guys don't look now but we're sinking fast.**

**The Hunters look at the edge of the debris and saw that the surface of the water was coming closer and closer**

**Zero: This is not good we need to do something and fast**

**X: Right, then X starts changing colors. Zero and Axl know that X is going to switch to one of the abilities that he has taken from the Reploids from the past that went Maverick. Stay back everybody, and he decides to switch to Chill Penguins technique Shotgun Ice. (Thinking) I hope this works, then X starts shooting the ice around the edge of the sinking debris to try to slow its descend.**

**Axl: Wow X I didn't know you could use that ability like that**

**X: Don't be too impressed by it Axl, It'll only hold for about two minutes then that's it **

**Zero: **_**(Thinking) Heh I didn't think that this would be the end for me, being crushed by the depths of the ocean what a way to go**_**. Listen you guys **

**X and Axl turn around**

**Zero: If its any constellation I'm sorry for the troubles that I have cause on this mission. If we make out of here I'll try to….**

_**Suddenly…**_

**NANA: Hey you guys**

**The three Hunters look up to see NANA at the loading doors waving they're arrival. But then suddenly….**

**(crashes) **

**The island was starting to sink faster, after the remaining ice broke off, NANA egg on the Hunters to hurry up. Each Hunter took turns jumping aboard, first Axl, then Zero and lastly X.**

**Each Hunter made it safely on board and were welcome into open arms by the members of the Resistance. When Massimo saw that his friends made it on board he informed Gaudile that everyone is ok and that they are on they're way back.**

**Once again sorry for the long, long, long, long, long delay (aka procrastination) I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman X9**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay life's been kicking me in the dirt and was getting to me**

**The Hunters have made it on the flying aircraft and are heading back to Giga City,all of them reflecting on how everything is gonna play out for our Hunters. As their heading back to Giga City the conversation begins...**

**NANA: X are you ok?**

**X:...(thinking) am I really making a difference?**

**NANA: X ?**

**X: Huh? oh yeah I'm doing alright just thinking,why's what's up?**

**NANA: Oh(blush)...huh nothing really**

**Marino: (thinking) Well,well, well it seems I found some real valuable info from our sweet NANA :). Out of all the reploids to fall for she chose him,I'm gonna enjoy having some fun with her**

**Massimo: So how you guys doing? You guys alright and was Redips acutally Spider? Why did he go thru all of this?**

**Axl: Well from what we gathered,he found out the potential power and risk that Supra Force Metal and wanted it for himself. And he couldn't go about getting it for himself so he had to cause this whole ordeal with the rebellion which fit perfectly in his plans**

**Massimo: Wait a minute are you saying he's the one that cause the whole uprising?**

**Axl:That I'm not sure but from what we've gathered it seems that Redips and Epilson had different agendas, but its also gives us a good idea that Epilson was being used by Redips and we helped them by eliminating him and the Rebellion to make obtaining the Supra-Force Metal more easier and gaining that power**

**Zero: Also tried to destroyed us as well during the process**

**X: Speaking of which did Chief R...?**

**(NANA, Cinnamon and Gaudile look in mourning)**

**Gaudile: I'm sorry X he was gone after the assault started,when he was fired upon he was dead...**

**NANA look in sadness as Chief R was gone,the leader of the Resistance and someone who always look out for his people when Giga City,though she wasn't alone in how she was feeling. X knew how NANA was feeling cause she was the one that they had to rescue in order to have the navigation system running for them to go to the several regions that were under the Rebellions control. Then suddenly X put his hand on her**

**X: Listen NANA...**

**NANA:...**

**X: I know how much Chief R meant to you,to all of us he was a great leader and protecter of the people. He wouldnt want his death to be a riddle of sadness for us,he would want us to continue on and look for peace and happiness for the citizens of Giga City,so let's keep moving on and build a better world for not just for us but for everyone ok?**

**NANA: Yeah your right,thanks X I feel much more better now and i needed to hear that**

**Massimo: Professor how much longer til were back in the city?**

**Gaudile: Not too much longer I say in a few hours, get some rest while you can its gonna be a long day tomorrow**

**Even before hearing those words most of the reploids on board were already asleep,if not asleep they were already on the verge of sleeping. Massimo was sleeping on the ground, Zero in the co pilot seat to relieve the good ole Prof in case he was getting tired,Cinnamon was sleeping on the seat hangar with Axl,Marino in their respective areas. NANA and X were the only ones left awake and NANA was trying to fight off the drowsiness and was staying awake for any purposes needed,then what surprise her was that someone fell asleep on her and she thought it was one of the other reploids til she realize it was X**

**NANA: (Gasps)He sleeping next ot me,what do I do,should I move him or wake him so he can be more comfortable or...**

**And while she was thinking about it the whole time she let out a long drwn out yawn and begin to fall asleep,and in return do the same thing to X as X is doing to her. And with all but two reploids asleep(Zero and Gaudile) the heroes return to Giga City and to aid the citizens in rebuilding what was destroyed**

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay(and I mean a long delay,but I got lazy and slacked off what I wanted to do here,also Life got in the way but I'm back and wan), I'm gonna try to stay more current with this story and thanks to those who have read and added this story to they're favorites I'm gonna try to not let you tuned**


End file.
